


dauntless for now

by ayebydan



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Eric observes Tris training from the dark and decides to help if unsure why.





	dauntless for now

Four pushes the stiff too far as usual and she is on the point of collapse when Eric finds her in the middle of the night at a bag with knuckles bleeding through minimal tape. She looks unsure to see him and he can't explain why he is there so he doesn't. 

"Four ever show you how to do that properly?"

She glares. He rolls his eyes. She flinches when he pulls her hands back and runs his thumbs over her sore knuckles. 

"More tape when you fight," Eric grunts before pressing her knuckles to a soft point under his ribcage, "You aim for here. They protect that? You go here." 

She allows him to talk and move her limbs from place to place before he does the same to show her how to defend. 

"Why?"

"Why not? We are all Dauntless for now."

"You're sabotaging your own team."

"They don't grab my attention."

"And I do?"

He grins and it unnerves her though he notices how she tries to hide it, "Maybe."

"You hate me."

"Strong word there stiff." And it is. He's curious about her. The blonde hair, the random tattoos, the backbone that won't break.

"Good luck."


End file.
